izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Ignore Me
"Hey, Neil!" Oliver smiled and waved as his boyfriend walked past. Neil didn't even turn in his direction, only waving half-heartedly. "Hey." Oliver sighed. He had been ignoring him for two months. Every time he texted, all he got was 'Hi', and then nothing. Oliver was beginning to feel like Neil didn't love him anymore. It made him want to cry. Rather than that, he constantly sang 'Fix You' by Coldplay when he was by himself. The worst part is, he wouldn't even tell him why. What had Oliver done wrong? Was Neil cheating on him? What was going on? Whatever it was, he was determined to fine out, one way, or another. ***** Neil opened the door to his house, preparing to just go to his room, grab his guitar, play a few things, and then go to sleep. He'd been having a rough time lately, his sister moving away, his parents divorcing, his gerbil dying, and so much more. The world had been against him for a while. Sighing and moving up the stairs, he could've sworn he heard a creak from his room. Suspecting nothing he pushed the door open, and dropped his backpack on the floor. Looking at the bed, he practically screaming from surprise, "Holy-!" There was Oliver, sitting in blue skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt, without shoes or socks on, just looking at him. "Oliver? Jesus, you scared me half to death!" Neil growled, clearly irritated. "How did you even get here?" "Your mom let me in." "You could've texted me first." The younger boy said nothing, only rolling his eyes. Looking around, Neil noticed a certain blue instrument missing from the corner of the room. Turning to look at Oliver, he asked, "Where's my bass?" "In my closet at home," The chestnut-haired boy stated matter-o-factly. "What?!" Neil yelled. "Why?!" Oliver tried not to crack as Neil yelled, "Because, you haven't said more than three words to me since April." "That is not-" Oliver held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it. Ever since that month, you haven't been the same. What is going on with you?" Neil sighed, finally understanding why Oliver was so upset, even if he looked upset, he could still see hurt in those green eyes. He would be hurt too if suddenly Oliver stopped talking to him. "Things have been bad for me...My sister moved away." Oliver's expression remained unchanged. "My parents just got divorced." Oliver frowned slightly. "Slash, my gerbil, passed on." Neil saw Oliver's eyes water slightly. "You stole my bass." He looked down, shamefully. Sitting down beside him, Neil took his hand, "And I've been terrible to the one I love most." He placed his other hand on Oliver's cheek, caressing his jawline with his thumb. Oliver leaned into his touch, "Neil, I didn't know..." "I know, I should've told you. You might've been able to help me. I'm sorry." Oliver smiled, "Thank you for telling me." Neil nodded, then smiled, "Care to tell me why you took my guitar?" Oliver looked down, slightly embarrassed, "I was...I was going to exchange it with you." He raised an eyebrow, "Exchange it for what?" "A kiss." Oliver glanced back up at Neil. "You haven't kissed me in two months, I missed your touch." An amused smirk crossed Neil's face, leaving Oliver confused. "Two months, you said?" He nodded. "Well, then if I want my bass back," He leaned toward Oliver, his warm breath in his ear sending chills up the smaller boy's spine. "I'm gonna have to give you about sixty-one kisses." Oliver felt himself flush with embarrassment, but Neil detected the smallest pinprick of lust behind his eyes. "If you think of it that way, I suppose." His hand moved up Oliver's inner thigh, "Where would you like them?" Neil purred softly. His heartbeat quickened, Neil could tell, as Oliver breathed the words, "Anywhere you can reach." In just seconds, he could feel Neil's lips against every bare patch of flesh he had, from his neck to the soles of his feet. Sucking, biting, kissing, and grazing his pale skin. His hand still ran up and down his inner thigh. Neil took pleasure from hearing Oliver's quick breathing as he brought his lips to a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. "Oh, God..." He sighed, eyes slipping shut. "Right there?" Oliver nodded, "Yeah...Right there." The curly-haired boy traced kisses all around the area, even brushing his lips over it a few times, gaining a shudder from Oliver. Neil knew he liked being touched very lightly in sensitive areas like the crook of his neck and, apparently, behind his ear. Finally, he brought himself, to the only place he hadn't touched yet. Staring into Oliver's crystalline eyes, and taking one of his hands, Neil leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Oliver's. He never noticed before, but Oliver had the light scent of vanilla The younger boy felt the familiar sensation of hormones racing through him that he hadn't felt in a long time. As Neil started pulling away from him, Oliver's soft, clearly lotioned hand was placed on the side of his face, gently pulling him back. He felt Oliver suck lightly on his lower lip, getting it into his mouth before biting down hard enough to be alluring, but gently enough to also be passionate. Tongues mingled, hands slid through hair and rubbed arms, thighs, necks, and legs as they just kissed one another, keeping their embrace as long as they could. They hadn't been together like this for a while, and they wanted to savor the moment. When they finally pulled apart, they just sat, Oliver in Neil's lap and arms around his neck. "You take my breath away," Oliver whispered. Neil smiled back at his boyfriend. "I love you, I hope you know that." Green eyes glimmered even in the dimmer lighting, "Yeah, I know..." He pressed his forehead lightly against Neil's. "I love you, too." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia